


Date Details

by Emptitude



Category: Aho-Girl (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bananas Are Eaten, Everybody's An Idiot, Gen, Kuroko is Shy About Romance, Yoshiko is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptitude/pseuds/Emptitude
Summary: Kuroko has gone on a date, and the other girls want details. Also Yoshiko is there, because they're friends(?)
Kudos: 5





	Date Details

Akane sighed deeply, as she stared at her less-than-fortunate grade. 

" _0? Again?_ " she thought to herself. " _I don't do_ this _bad... always. I, at least, usually get a 20, or maybe a 30... but, never-_ "

"Yay!" a cheery voice interrupted her thoughts.

The voice revealed itself as Yoshiko, as said her slammed into Akane's back, before bringing into a behind-hug.

"Look! Twinsies!" she cheered, as she waved her text in Akane's face.

She had gotten a 0, too. That was unsurprising, but still, how had she gotten the letter 'W' in a math problem?

"I'm not like you, stupid!" Akane huffed, folding up her test and putting it in her bag. "I just made a few little mistakes, that's all!"

"You mean a few _big_ mistakes!"

"Why you-!"

"Actually, I didn't do all that bad..." Kii spoke up, holding up her test with a '35' grade written on it.

"Hey, that's better than usual, Kii!" Akane nodded. "What'd you do differently?"

"I dunno, better guesses this time." Kii replied, before turning to Kuroko. "What about you, Kuroko?"

"Oh... I, erm, got a 20." Kuroko replied.

"Ehh?"

This was odd, usually Kuroko did the best out of all of them, usually getting somewhere close to a 50. As far as they were concerned, she had never gotten lower than a 25.

"What happened?" Kii asked.

"Well... I mean, I think..." As Kuroko stammered, it was clear her face was getting more and more red.

"Huh?"

"I just didn't get enough sleep! That's all!" she managed to sputter out.

The girls, besides Kuroko, looked to each other. Not enough sleep? What did she mean by that?

"How did you get not enough sleep?" Akane asked. "You texted that you were going to sleep at 7, because of the test today?"

"Well... I..."

"Oh, I know!" Yoshiko piped up, waving her hand back and forth, as if to get Kuroko to call on her. "Did you get distracted playing games that you didn't even realize that the sun was already up? Because that's what happened to me!"

The others looked at Yoshiko. How _was_ this girl still alive?

"No, it's not that... I just, uh..." Kuroko's voice grew quieter before she managed to perk out. "...had a date."

"A DATE!?" Yoshiko screamed, not minding the various eyes that were now on her. "WOW! REALLY!? A DATE? DID YOU REALLY HAVE A DATE!?"

"Shhh! Shhh!" Kuroko shushed, desperately. "Yes! Yes, really a date! Please stop yelling!"

"You have to tell us about it!"

"What do you- What do you mean, 'tell you about it'? It was just a date! There's nothing to tell you about!"

Within seconds, the four desks were placed together, with a bunch of bananas in the center and a drink on each person's desk.

"There's plenty to tell, Kuroko!" Akane smiled, taking a sip from her drink. "C'mon, you don't gotta be shy!"

Mumbling to herself, Kuroko grabbed her drink and began to fidget with it. "Well, I met him outside and we kind of just walked around, talking about stuff..."

"That's pretty romantic." Kii muttered, grabbing a banana for herself.

"That's all?"

"And then what happened?"

Kuroko's face tinted a soft red. "H-he asked me if I wanted to go on another one..."

Yoshiko's face lit up. "And did you say 'yes'?"

"Yeah... I-I said... 'Sure... That could be fun'..."

"That's so pure!" Yoshiko rose from her chair, before yelling aloud. "'SURE', SHE SAYS!"

"Shut up! Please, shut up!" Kuroko begged, in a hushed whisper, her face now burning a crimson.

Despite her pleas, Yoshiko ran to the window and opened it, before yelling. "'THAT COULD BE FUN!'"

"Please... please, stop!"

At this point, Akane and Kii could do nothing but hold back laughter. Sure, Yoshiko could be annoying, but who else could get Kuroko to act like _that_?


End file.
